Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to remote control devices, and more particularly to hand-held communication devices enabled as remote control devices for managing delivery of digital television content.
Description of the Related Art
Remote control devices are often used to manage multimedia content (e.g., digital television content) received by a set-top box (STB) by selecting the channel that is viewed, scheduling recordings, adjusting the volume, navigating electronic programming guides (EPGs), and the like. Some remote control devices use infrared transmitters to send invisible light signals that are received directly by the STB. To function properly, such systems may require that the remote control is relatively close to the STB.